In SSHA systems, a single host is coupled with multiple RAID controllers. The RAID controllers are each connected to a shared set of storage devices via a common protocol (e.g., Small Computer System Interface (SCSI), Serial Attached SCSI (SAS), etc.), and the RAID controllers are used to retrieve and/or store data at the set of storage devices. The host utilizes a Multi-Path Input/Output (MPIO) driver to direct Input/Output (I/O) operations to the RAID controllers. The RAID controllers can each manage I/O for one or more logical RAID volumes, and serve as backup controllers for each other in case of a failure. Thus, when one RAID controller fails, the other RAID controller utilizes Disk Data Format (DDF) information from the storage devices to migrate logical volumes that were previously managed by the failed controller.